


Knock Knock.  Who's There?  Me, I Love You.

by ProbablyVoldemort



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: Could a joke war lead to something more?





	Knock Knock.  Who's There?  Me, I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I recently reached 5000 followers on Tumblr, so we're doing this to celebrate! There will be 30 drabbles total in this series, posted approximately every two days until I run out of them.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the prompt:
> 
> **Anonymous said: “But, you don’t know any good jokes.” with MariChat please???? I love your writting ^^ ^^ Also congrats for the 5000!! you earned it <3 <3**
> 
> I decided to make it the story of how Marinette and Chat got together in the Kim Knows Things verse, so this takes place around six months or so before A Rational Fear of Dragons. Unfortunately there is no Kim in this fic though, so sorry in advance about that.
> 
> Also on another somewhat similar note, the as of yet unnamed Kim Knows Things Part 2 will be coming sometime in the next couple weeks, so keep your eye out for that. Kim will be back in all his glory and there will be more things for him to know.
> 
> That's about it. Enjoy! :)

Chat Noir had been visiting Marinette on and off ever since she’d helped him with the Evillustrator incident.  For the first few months, he’d stuck to his excuse that he was just making sure she was okay.  Then he switched to stopping by for snacks.  Eventually, though, he’d dropped the pretense of an excuse altogether, and just shown up to hang out.

Marinette really hadn’t planned on becoming friends with her superhero partner outside the suit.  At least, not when she was the only one out of the suit and he had no idea she had a suit at all.

But once every few weeks turned into every week, which turned into a couple times a week, which lead to almost every night.

Which was why Marinette had snacks set out and a movie queued up on her tablet for them to watch whenever Chat decided to show up, and which was why she wasn’t shocked when the knock sounded on her skylight.

“Hey, Princess,” he called in a hushed whisper as she let him in, dropping down on the bed beside her.  “How was your day?”

Marinette shrugged.  “Boring.”  She thought for a minute.  “Oh, a comedian came to school today for a performance.  It was hilarious, and, somehow, he managed to make it through the assembly without becoming an akuma.”

Chat tugged her into his side and dropped them backwards against her pillows, wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking his face into the crook of her neck.

That was another thing that had changed with their friendship overtime: Chat had become a lot more tactile.  He was always holding her, playing with her hair.  It was probably just the way he was, she reasoned, since he was just as tactile with Ladybug, too. 

But it did things to Marinette, whether she was in the suit or not, made her heart stutter, her breath stop, her stomach flip.

Because that was the third thing that had changed: Marinette was fairly certain she’d fallen in love with Chat Noir.

It’d happened slowly, come out of nowhere.  It must have been building up long before, but she could remember the exact moment when she’d realized.

He’d come to the window that day instead of the skylight, and he’d been leaning more weight against the glass than he’d meant to, so that, when she’d opened it, he’d toppled right in, falling on his face in her basket of fabric scraps.  She’d laughed, and he’d declared that the basket was his home now, that he was never getting back up just for her to laugh at him, and the thought had hit her like a ton of bricks.

_I love him_.

It’d been shocking, sure, but only for a moment, because it’d been so obvious, looking back.  She loved him.

But that had been months ago, and she still hadn’t actually managed to tell him, as herself or as Ladybug.

“That’s a first,” Chat laughed, and Marinette had to repress her shiver at the way his breath warmed her neck.  “But I doubt he could have been anywhere near as funny as me.  No one’s jokes are as paw-some as mine.”

Marinette turned, frowning at him.  “But you don’t know any good jokes.”

Chat pulled back, his face screwed up in exaggerated offense.  “Excuse you,” he said, turning his nose up.  “I think you meant to say that I only know good jokes.”

“Nope.”  Marinette smirked up at him.  “I said what I meant to say.”

Chat scoffed.  “So, what?  You think you’ve got better jokes than me?”

“I could do better jokes than you in my sleep,” Marinette bragged, and Chat’s eyes narrowed.

“Prove it.”

Marinette blinked, every joke she’d ever heard fleeing her mind at Chat’s words.

“Okay,” she said, screwing her face up in concentration as she searched for any joke.  Her face lit up as one came back to her.  “Okay.  Why was six afraid of seven?”

Chat rolled his eyes.  “Because seven eight nine,” he answered.  “Everyone’s heard that one, Princess.”

“But _why_ did seven eat nine?” she countered, grinning as Chat’s face fell.

She watched him for a few moments as he tried to figure out the answer, before she decided to have mercy on him.

“Because he heard you’re supposed to eat three squared meals a day.”

She could tell the exact moment when Chat got it, and he huffed out a laugh.

“Okay, that was good,” he allowed.  “But you’re still not better than the master.”

Marinette smirked at him.  “Prove it.”

“What do you call someone who steals kittens?” Chat asked, not giving her a moment to think before answering it himself.  “A cat burglar!”

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest.  “What do clouds wear under their shorts?” she shot back.  “Thunderpants!”

“Why did the cat get disqualified from the race?”  Chat poked her in the nose.  “He was a cheetah!”

He was sticking with the cat theme, huh?  A joke sprang to Marinette’s mind, and her smirk grew.  Two could play at that game.

“What do you call a cat that goes bowling?” she asked.  “An alley cat!”

When Chat didn’t answer with another joke right away, Marinette was worried.  When all he did was stare at her, a strange look on her face, she got even more worried.

“Chat?” she asked slowly, frowning at him.  “Are you okay?”

The words had barely left her mouth when he’d closed the distance between them, crashing their lips together.  Marinette gasped as he tugged her even closer, then melted into the kiss, her arms wrapping around him.

They pulled back not long after, and Marinette’s heart was beating out of her chest.  She glanced up at Chat.  He was flushed, and offered her a soft smile.

“That better not have been your joke,” she teased.  “Because that would have just been mean.”

Chat laughed, pressing another quick kiss to her lips.  “Not a joke,” he assured her.  “I really like you, Marinette.”

Marinette felt a grin spread across her face, a giddy laugh bubbling up as she rubbed their noses together.

“Good,” she declared.  “Because I really like you too.”  She gave him another kiss, and then settled back into his side.  “But you still don’t know any good jokes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments are life and kudos are golden!
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr at probably-voldemort :)


End file.
